Forever immortal
by Mel pixie cullen
Summary: *ONE SHOT* Edward leaves in new moon but Bella isn't who she says she is, she's immortal but not a vampire, see her real past and how she meets Edward and the Cullen's again, crap summary but good story


_**ONE SHOT**_

**Rated M c;**

Full Summary: Edward left Bella in new moon like the book but what no one knew was that Bella was a mythical creature much like Edward and the Cullen's but Bella was much different, she was just an immortal, unbreakable but only few have powers and Bella is one of those few find out what her power is and how she meets Edward again. Will Edward recognise the immortal Bella or will she have to show him? Who knows hehe

* * *

BPOV

I was lost. He left me. No one ever left me.

I felt defeated, my first time down to earth, I fall in love with _another_ immortal and he ups and leaves me, in the middle of a forest for fuck sake.

100 years ago that happened and I'm still as single as they come and still a bloody virgin, life couldn't get any worse.

Let me explain how I'm actually 285 years old shall I . . . I'm old I know.

*FLASHBACK*

It started when I was 17 years old, 1725 London, England, I was walking home from my job, being a maid, not a very stylish job everyone wishes for but it was work and I needed the money, I live on my own as my mother died when I was 9 years old, of abuse from my fath- no sperm donor, he was never a father too me, he abused my mother and me daily, he had no mercy on our poor, weak and defenceless souls. He was a bastard.

I would hear my mother screaming and crying in the middle of the night, then I would hear banging, slamming and clashing. I was terrified, I would get out of bed and hide under it, to try and hide from the pain from the anger I felt towards him. I wanted him dead.

My mother, she looked like me a lot, she had redish, brown hair with big brown eyes, full pink lips, perfectly shaped eyebrows, a button nose, high cheek bones. She was slim too slim for my liking. He would starve her, only let her eat when I was around, I have no idea why, he starved me too, saying we was worthless and needed to go get a job to pay for rent. She looked like a perfect model but a damaged one at that, she was beautiful. My fa- sperm donor had black hair with tinges of grey in it, baby blue eyes, ski-sloped nose, a mustache that was his pride and jot, he had a beer belly from all the beers he would drink.

The beatings started after I grew up a little bit as my sperm donor thought my mother cheated on him due to me not looking like him at all, he thought my mother was a whore and a slut, she wasn't, she was anything but a whore and a slut, she was faithful to him throughout everything.

I walked downstairs after my fa- sperm donor had gone out to get yet again drunk, I saw my mother lying there on the cold hard wooded floor, blood circled her perfect head of hair, she looked twisted of sorts, I walked up to her cautiously, taking a step at a time, as soon as I reached her I put my hands on her stomach a very thin stomach and a lone tear fell from my eye, I looked at her and saw myself, I nuzzled my head in her broken neck then put my ear to her mouth, no air, she was gone.

''Mummy?'' Nothing.

''Mummy, wake up please'' still nothing.

I started getting hysterical now

''Mummy, mu-mummy please pl- please don't leave me with h-hi-him, I I nee-need you''

That night I decided to leave the house even at 9 years old, I knew I couldn't stay here with him. So off I went.

When I was 17 years old I saw a man walking towards me, taking long strides, I didn't have time to see his face, it was dark and he was a blur, he pounced on me and I felt the darkness over take me.

*END FLASHBACK*

Anyway I'm immortal but not a vampire, How? you ask, well I honestly don't know.

I'm from a mythical world that only immortals can get in to, our kind are known for mating with vampires, not all but most of them. We are what you call musical creatures, we can find our male mate as they would be attracted to a females mate hum or purr, it lures them in, love at first sight and all the shit. I haven't found mine yet though.

like I said some immortals have powers much like vampires but . . . well mine is . . . I'm basically like cupid, I match people up together through their glow of colours, weird I know but let me explain. Everyone, immortal and mortal, werewolf or witch basically all beings, have a glow, each person has a different colour, every ones significant, for example I see an unpaired female with a colour glow of red, I would search the earth to find a male also with the colour glow red and somehow get them in the same room together and they would instantly fall in love, shitty power I know but it can be quite fun. Though I do not know my colour glow I've been trying for years and years but nothing.

By the way I look completely different from human Bella. I'm actually gorgeous.

My names Isabella Marie, I'm still as pale as ever if not paler, just like a vampire. I have straight shiny black sleek hair that ends at my waist, with tints of blue in it, bright emerald green eyes that sparkled, high cheek bones, still my same old button nose. My body was much better than human Bella's, I'm 5''9, long slender but muscled legs, pale and perfect, very much waxed down there in my lady areas, wide hips that held a very sassy nice rounded arse. Flat, toned stomach which led up to my best feature, my breast, my D cup breast, they was my pride and joy, not that I like to brag them around, with my not having a mate and such, my longish slender neck with a tantalising smell of strawberries, that is something you can NOT change about yourself, but this immortal form is the real me, Bella the human was just a nobody I imagined up in my head and made her real.

Right now I'm in my room, mistress says with have guests arriving and there was a party going on, she said I should look my best. I open my closet to decide what to wear, my walk-in closet, Alice would be proud, how I miss all of them, even Edward most of all, I saw straight through his attempt at lying to me telling my he didn't love me, but its what he wanted, nothing I can do, I'll always love him, even if he is my mate or not he will always be number one to me. You see Edwards colour was Royal blue, Alice and Jasper bright shining gold, Rosalie and Emmett was vivid red and Carlisle and Esme was the most pinkest I've ever seen. Any ways back to my closet, I ran my finger along the clothes one by one surveying them and deciding. Finally after much deciding I decided on a strapless, long sweepy, royal blue dress that pooled at my feet, a slit up the side that stopped mid-thigh and a backless dress that held sexiness without trying, there was rhinestones in the middle were my breasts met to add extra cleavage and elegant. I put on my nude colour 5 inch heels, a dab of make-up, I didn't need it, my matching blue earrings, bracelet and necklace, I looked stunning to say so myself.

As I walked toward the main hall, I felt a pull towards it, a rush to get me inside so I walked a little faster, I pushed open big doors and everyone stopped and stared at me, men ogling, woman envying, after a second or two silence everyone went back to what they was doing, dancing or chatting, so I decide to go find mistress to greet our new arrivals. After a while of searching I found her talking and laughing to our say so guests so I strutted up to them with all my confidence held high.

''Mistress what a wonderful party you have thrown once again'' I complimented her.

''Ahh! Isabella, thank you dear, you look stunning as usual'' she complimented back.

''Thank you mistress you look amazing yourself'' I smiled softly.

''Oh where are my manners, Isabella these are the guests I was telling you about, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Edward, this is my most prized person of all, Isabella Marie'' she greeted.

As soon as she said the Cullen's name, my head snapped up to see it was the one and only Cullen's standing in view of me but when mistress said my name, they couldn't contain their gasps and stared wide eye'd at me, oh shit yeah I forgot I look completely different now.

I played along

''Oh wow what a pleasure to meet some of mistress' good and close friends, I hope we can get to know each other a lot more''

I held out my hand waiting from them to shake back. Carlisle was first.

''oh yes you too dear, sorry for the pause there, yo-your name just reminded us of someone'' I bet, He shook my hand and I turned to Esme who shook my hand and smile pleasantly, then Rosalie who had a glare on her face, I think I beat Rosalie in the appearance department I mentally scoffed, finally, Emmett was next with his big many hand shake, smiling at me with his dimples showing, then Alice who was still bouncing on her feet, damn hyper pixie vampire, I smiled then it was Jasper.

''Hello ma'am'' he said with a quick shake and a nod of his head. then the one I've been dreading . . . Edward.

I walked to him and held out my hand, I batted my eyelashes and smiled at him.

''Pleasure to meet you . . . Edward'' I purred. He looked taken back by my beauty and softly grasped my hand in his, I felt the shock go from my hand to my body, I know he felt it too because his golden globes was staring in to my green ones.

''Pleasures all mine'' He smiled crookedly at me, How I love that smile, I would have to tell him at some point but I don't know when.

''No mate Edward?'' I asked.

''Er-erm n-no'' he looked sad, depressed even.

''My I ask why someone as handsome as you doesn't have a mate?'' I asked wearly.

''Oh yes sure I erm its hard to explain but I left her to keep her safe from myself and others my kind'' he answered truly.

''Why would you need to keep her sake from your kind, was she not strong enough to look after herself'' I asked my blood boiling a little.

''Oh most definitely yes she was the most stubbornest woman you could ever meet, she was amazing, she was beautiful, witty, strong, intelligent, funny. she was just . . .'' he trailed off.

''She was just what?'' I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me.

''. . . Human'' he looked down at his hands.

''Human? wow that must of been hard for you''

''No not really I got used to the smell of her blood, I just could hold down the lust I had for her, I would of hurt her if I did go through with it''

I gasped, he looked at me confused, I was angry, no beyond angry I was fucking pissed off, my fists clenched at my sides as I poked him hard in the chest. he looked shocked and confused.

''what was th-'' I didn't let him finish. I burst.

''YOU LEFT ME BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO HAVE FUCKING SEX WITH ME, WHAT THE FUCK EDWARD?!'' I raged at him he was even for shocked.

''wh-what'' he stuttered.

Everyone looked at us and cleared the room, it was just me and him now, mistress must of moved the party somewhere else, I'll thank you and apologise later.

''wh-what are you talking about'' he asked, I made myself calm a little before talking.

''Yo-you left me in a middle of a forest, the COLD FOREST, Told me you didn't love me, Broke my heart in two, stomped all over it beca-because you wanted to have sex with him'' I stated.

''B-bella?''

''YES ITS ME YOU IDIOT, THE GIRL YOU LEFT BROKEN HEARTED'' I turned away, grabbing my perfectly straight hair in both hands and tugging really hard to relieve some stress.

''But you don't look like_ my_ Bella'' he said softly.

I imagined human Bella again and suddenly my body changed to look like hers again. I turned to him, his mouth gaped open.

''DO I NOW! . . . HUH?'' I asked fiercely.

''y-yes''

I changed back.

''That's human me Edward, the fragile little girl who let everyone walk all over her, t-this woman standing here is the real me, the woman who was born in 1725 and got attacked in an alley way after she lived on her own for 8 fucking years after my real father abused my mother to death and abused me until I got out of there, this is the girl that watched her mother die in front of her very own eyes, the girl who told her mummy to stay with her and not leave her, who said they would run away together and live happily ever after, the girl wh- who wanted to be loved by her fa-father, the girl who wanted nothing more then to take her mothers place in the wooden casket when she was 9 years old, this girl who moved to forks and compelled Charles Swan to pretend to be my father, wh-who fe-fell in love with a v-vampire and wanted nothing more then to be loved by h-him, the girl who tried to be his everything b-but it still wasn't enough, Was it? as he still up and left her after she tried so hard to be strong, the girl who saw straight through your shitty lie but let you go anyway, the girl who is still in love with the same person sh-she has been for the past 100 years'' that was it I broke down right there in front of him, crying uncontrollably and he stood there shocked with the new information he has just received.

Finally after what seemed like hours he knelt beside me and put his arms around my shaking body to calm me.

''shhhh Bella I'm I'm so so s- sorry'' his voice cracking at the end.

''I'll never ever leave you again Bella I promise, but please let me love you again, I'll do anything'' he reassured me.

I started to hum and the hum grew louder, he put his finger under my chin and lifted it so I was looking at him, me still humming.

''Is that you Bella?'' he asked. I nodded my head.

''it- its beautiful Bella'' he praised me with a sparkle in his eye and a crooked smile on his gorgeous face.

I stopped humming because I definitely knew Edward was my mate.

''Edward?''

''Yes Bella?''

''Kiss me?'' he didn't waste no time in claiming my lips as his own, this kiss grew passionate and gentle to urgent and rushed as we clung to each other as his our lives depended on it.

I told him about my powers and my life well basically everything. He didn't judge me or be angry at me he just say there and listened carefully.

Every immortal has a power that gives light out of your finger tips, I moved out of Edwards grasp and walked over to the far wall and wrote something in bright lights

'So the lion fell in love with the lamb, but the lamb turned in to a lioness and they lived happily ever after forever'

Edward read it and a smile grew on his face, he looked stunning but then his smile faltered I looked at him confused, he just grabbed my still lit finger and wrote the words that always ment so much to me. . .

'For eternity'

A big smile over took my face and I turned around to face, put both hands on his face and brought his face inchs from my own and whispered.

''I love you Edward Anthony Mason Cullen'' I declared

''As I love you Isabella Marie'' then he kissed me.

Later that night I took him up to my bedroom and led him inside, he looked at me, wrapped me up in a big hug and started kissing me up my neck and along my jaw, I tilted my head to give him more access and I moaned when he nibbled down on my neck, he started pushing my backwards towards the bed, once on the bed he hovered over me and kissed me passionately with all the love he could conjure up and I kissed him back with just as much love, his kisses move towards my neck again and my collarbone, he forgot I was wearing a dress so I pushed him a little back so I could stand up again and I turned around so he could unzip me, he didn't catch on at first but he finally did and started kissing me down my back while he was unzipping me. The zip stopped to above my arse, so I turned to him and dragged the dress down slowly, teasing him, he groaned when he saw the sight of my covered D cup breasts, he flopped on the bed groaning at my teasing, his arousal stood out as clear as a blue skied day, I was very pleased.

''Bella stop teasing please'' he begged. I giggle and took off the dress, Now I was just left in my black lacy underwear, which Edward seemed to like as he grabbed my bare hips and threw me on the bed, I giggled more and he moaned.

''Bella my love you''ll be-'' I cut him off

''the death of me . . . I know'' I winked at him and he pounced on me licking, sucking and nibbling at my flesh, I moaned in response.

''mmmm Edward please I need you'' I moaned

He motioned for me to push my back up a bit so he could reach around the back, I did so and he unclasped my bra and threw it to the floor.

''Mmm Bella so perfect so beautiful so so so sexy'' He moaned latching on to one of my nipples.

''Edward!'' I gasped, He sucked them and gently bite down on them, giving each one the equal amount of attention.

''mm baby your wearing too much clothing'' I pushed him up so he was knelt on my bed and I crawled over to him, shaking my hips seductively, he moaned as I reached him, I sat on his knees and took off his blazer, throwing it to the ground, slowly unbuttoning his dress shirt, placing kissed along the way, I took of his dress shirt and that also went to the floor, I ran my hands up and down his muscled chest and abs, racking my nails along to increase the pleasure, I gently nipped at his nipples and he moaned.

''God Bella that feels amazing''

I ran my tongue down his chest down his abs to his belt and I pushed him so he was laying on his back, I began to unbuckle his pants and take them off, A very noticeable tent was formed on Edwards boxers and god was it a big tent, I hooked my fingers around the elasticated waist part and pulled them down gently, revealing what was all man and stood at least 9-10 inch dick, oh god he was so big, I wonder if he could fit inside of me, Edward noticed my horrified look.

''Bella what's wrong? we don't have to do this tonight I'm sorry I shouldn't have forced you up here, god I'm so so-'' he went on and on.

''n-no its not that at all Edward I was just wondering if you would fit inside of me'' I said sheepishly

''oh I'm sure I will'' He winked and chuckled, I smirked we'll see.

I wrapped my tiny hand around his large dick and he moaned instantly with the touch, I moved my hand up and down his big shaft his moans grew louder and more sexier, I for beyond turned on now, I was dripping wet with need and desire.

''Bella I'm not going to last much longer'' he groaned

That just encouraged me to keep going but this time I slowly lowered my mouth to his tip and poked my tongue out then licked from top to bottom.

''Fuck Bella that's oh my god that's amazing''

I put my whole mouth around him and moved up and down, my hand went to his balls and massaged them gently while his hands gropped my hair and tugged gently, he was close I could feel it, I got to the top of his dick and started nibbling on the head of it, he instantly came in my mouth there and then, heavily panting even for a vampire he looked at me shocked.

''Jesus Bella where did you learn that, it was the most amazing thing I've ever felt'' he began to kiss me hard and fast and he pushed me so I was laying underneath him, he knelt between my legs and tugged my underwear down my long legs, he started kissing from the bottom of my legs to the top of my thighs, then he spread my legs and then he saw how bare I was and how wet I was.

''Fuck you bare and mmm Bella you smell amazing'' he came close to my soaking wet heat and sniffed up my slit, he brought his thumb to cover my sensitive clit and I moaned instantly.

''Edward'' I purred.

''You want more Bella?'' He dirty talking me now

''mmm Yes, Yes more please'' I moaned

He took one finger and teased my entrance before burying it deep inside of me, I gasped and moaned at the pleasure, he put in another finger and started to thrust them in gently before going faster and before I knew what was happening his tongue darted out and started sucking on my clit, I thrashed and bucked my hips in to his face, he hummed lustfully.

''Fuck you taste amazing Bella'' he moaned

''Edward oh god I'm so close'' I moaned back

He went faster and started nibbling on my clit, that pushed me over the edge and I came right in his mouth, he licked up every last dropped before his mouth met mine and he kissed me hard and rough. He positioned the head of his cock at my entrance and I bucked my hips in to his to let him know I was ready, he pushed in slowly and whispered in my ear.

''I'm sorry my love this will hurt, I'm so sorry'' he plead, I nodded at him as he pushed in forcefully breaking my barriers, I cried out but Edward caught it in a kiss and then kissed away my tears.

''Hush my love I'll make you feel good, I promise'' He started to go slow then build up.

''Edward mmm harder'' I begged, he complied going harder and deeper, I gasped at the sensation he was giving me, it was amazing

''god . . . so tight . . . so warm . . . so wet'' he groaned out with each thrust, I began to meet each thrust with my hips and he was going deeper and I was getting very close.

''Edward please I'm so close'' I moaned

''Me too baby me too'' he kept thrusting and moved one hand between us to my nub and began rubbing it fast

''Ughht Edward fuck yess'' I hissed

Moans and groans, cuss' and love was getting louder and louder.

Edward bent his head to my neck and started sucking on it roughly and he did something I never expected . . . He bite me, marking me as his own.

''Mine'' he roared

So I bite him on his neck and moaned

''Forever''

We came at the same time, panting heavily, he laid next to me and captured me in his arms, we laid together peacefully and he looked down at me and said

''I love you with all of my being Bella'' placing a kiss on my forehead.

''As I love you Edward'' meeting his lips in a fiery kiss of passion. . .

* * *

_**THE END**_

_** REVIEWS PLEASE**_


End file.
